Do I?
by VerisGirl
Summary: [KaixRei] [I suck at summaries] Rei is trying to figurie out his true feeling for Kai, and Kai wants some fun to help Rei with his thinking. Maybe lemon in lather chaps.
1. Chapter 1

My first Fanfic! Please tell me everything what you liked and hated, so I can get better!  
Sorry for the spelling mistakes...

Anyway on with the story!

**Chap 1.**

There it was again! He was staring on a certain cold hearted captain. Rei couldn't help himself, not that he fancies Kai or anything, because Kai wasn't gay and Rei wasn't gay!

'Or am I?' He asked himself. But it was only normal for a 15-year old boy to think stuff like this, a part of finding out who he was, right? Right?

A sigh let out from his lips, as he looked up on Kai. He was drinking coffee, the only thing he seemed to care about right now. His blue hair seemed more messy than usual. He had a black tight shirt that was covering some of his neck, so you could see just how his chest was formed and dark blue jeans, God was his legs long, it was like they never ended, damn you Kai, Just sitting there drinking coffee and looking hot…

Wait! Hot? Did he just think that? He placed his hands on his head and closed his eyes hard. 'No, I don't think Kai is Hot, I don't think Kai is Hot, I don't think Kai is Ho…'

"Rei?" Max voice spoke

'I don't think Kai is Hot, I don't think Kai is Hot…'

"Um, Rei? You OK?" Takao tried

'I do not think Kai is Hot…'

"Kon!" A hand was placed at Reis shoulder, shaking him light

"Huh?" Rei looked up at the hand's owner, no other than Kai. A light blush was placed on Rei's cheeks.

Kai stepped back at Reis big, innocent eyes, with tears in the corner. They where filled with confusing and a cute blush on his cheeks, it almost looked like he had been crying.

"Whoa, dude. It looked like you where about to cross you head or something" Takao laughed and smacked Reis back a few times. Kai wanted to kill Takao so much for ruin the cute expression on Rei's face.

"Yeah, Rei, we where really worry! Is everything alright?" Max asked

"Yeah, I'm fine Max, I guess I just got carried away" Rei I smiling. Kai gave Rei a weird look, before turning into his coffee again and Max and Takao continue chatting. He couldn't tell them, they would laugh.

Takao and Max had been dating for like one mouth now and they seemed very happy with each others. Rei asked Max once, how he'd know he was gay and Max said; "I'd just know. I never liked girls and I was always dragged to other guys. I was of course confused but accepted it after a while!"

Rei envy Max so much. He was smarter than everyone though, smarter than what he self though. Rei really liked Max and Takao a lot! He liked also liked Kai but not on the same way…

Both Max and Takao are always so hyper and jumpy. The only difference between them where that Max are more innocent and caring and Takao ate more and was talking before thinking. Rei got always a good laugh with them!

But Kai… Kai was different.

With Kai, Rei always felt safe. He was calm but on same time aggressive, he always known what to say. Kai where smart too, he could answer on everything Rei wanted to know, if Kai wanted to answer, of course.

Rei had notice that Kai was nicer to him, than the rest of the Bladebreakers and it made Rei fell nice and warm on the same time.

Kai was somewhat perfect for Rei! He was only one year older and some taller than Rei but just the perfect height for making out! A blush crossed Rei's cheeks as he though Kai and him making out roughly on a wall.

"Rei, do you have fever? Your all red and you have been acting weird lately" Max looked over to Rei

"Uh, yeah Max, I'm fine… I'll just go and have glass of water" Rei stood up and started to walk away.

But his hip hit the table and Rei fell on Kai lap and got coffee all over him self, a little scream let out from Rei's mouth. Lucky for him the coffee wasn't _that_ hot anymore, but it still hurt. He got tears in his eyes but tried to blink them away, only one escaped.

'At least I fell soft. Wait a minute; I'm still lying in Kai's lap?' Rei though panicking and stood up fast and felt the most ultimate pain on his back that made him moan a little.

"I didn't mean to... I was just going to... Uh… I'm sorry, Kai…"

"Hn."

"I will make you new coffee" Rei said rubbing his back and hoping the pain would disappear soon.

"Go and change clothes" Kai said simply

Rei thanked Kai, and half running to the room they shared. They shared always room. None in the Bladebreakers discussed it anymore, they just picked room and Rei and Kai walking into one of them and Takao and Max to the other one. And Rei was thankful for it, sharing a room with Takao or Max most be a living hell, never a quiet time.

--

Rei took a black Chinese T-shirt and some baggy pants and started to get undressed. When he took of his blue shirt, he catches himself in the mirror.

His body was so difference than Kai's. Rei had muscle, but they where smaller than Kai. Rei had rather female curves, but whit out breast of course! But it suited Rei very well, even if he hated when someone took him for a girl.

Rei returned to unbutton his pants, when he suddenly he hears someone come in from the front door.

"Kai?" Rei yelled but got no response. Rei walked slowly to the hall, but no one where there. Rei started to be afraid, what if it where a thief broking in? Rei looked around and walked back into the bedroom.

"Hello?" Rei tried again.

Than arms wrapped around his waist and someone's lips where giving Rei butterfly kisses on his neck and Rei felt shiver in his whole body and a moan slipped from his mouth.

"K-Kai" Rei stutter "W-what… are y-you doing?"

"Tasting my coffee, what else?" Kai whisper in Rei's ear

_**TBC**_

* * *

So? What do you think? Was it too short?Should I continue or just hang myself?

Thank you very much for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Waho! Thanks for all reviews! Tear You make me so happy :'D  
Please tell me what you think is good and what you think is bad, I want to get better, people:3

**Chap. 2**

Kai turned Rei around, making Rei face him, Kai's eyes where filled with pure lust. Rei placed his hands on Kai's chest and tried to pull away from the embrace, but Kai was too strong. 'Are Kai mad at me because I spilled his coffee?' Rei though. Ah, poor naïve and innocent little Rei. Doesn't have a clue what's going on.

"Kai… C-can you let go of me, so I can put on a shirt?" Rei didn't like when Kai smirked like that, it made him feel uncomfortable. Kai leaned forward pressing his lips against Rei's ear and whispered;

"Why?"

"Uh… Because this is kind of… embarra–aah" Rei gasped out when he felt Kai licking his ear. Red was crossing Rei's face when Kai draw his tongue at Rei's cheek and going towards Rei's mouth.

"K-Kai…I… Sto…" Rei was cut out of Kai's lips, which where placed at his own. Rei's eyes grow wide in shock, and then closed slowly. Kai started to nibble on Rei's lower lip as asking for permission to enter and Rei obeyed, letting Kai tongue rub against his own and Rei's legs got all weak.

Kai was stealing Rei's first real kiss and Rei didn't even know his feelings for Kai or if he was even gay, but it felt so right... Like nothing in the world mattered anymore, oh, he wanted to stay like this for ever, in Kai's strong arms.

They pulled away for well needed air; well, at least Rei needed that air. Rei glanced up at Kai, who was staring right back at him. It felt like time had stopped for a second, Rei couldn't resist those beautiful eyes, how many have red eyes actually? But, then again, how normal was his own eye colour?

"Kai… Why did…" Then again Rei was cut out of Takao's loud voice. Kai had of course forgotten to lock the door.

"Hey, Rei! Did you get injured? Need some help with," It wasn't good for Takao to see Kai and Rei in that position, it would only give him weird ideas "KAI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING RAPING DEFENCELESS REI?"

"Defenceless…?" Rei repeated with a grimace and Kai just staring cold at Takao as letting go of Rei. Of course came Max in with worry in his blue eyes.

"Is Kai raping Rei?"

"Yes! I saw with my own eyes" Takao pointed in his face "Rei screamed and begged Kai to stop, and when I heard Rei cries I stormed in saw when Kai ripped Rei's shirt of and tried to rescue him! It was awful"

"Huh?" Rei couldn't really understand what Takao just had said, did he missed something?

"Takao…" Said a really pissed of Kai

"Oh my God, Rei! Are you okay? Did he hurt you? You can sleep in our room if you want" Max ran and hugged a very confused Rei "Oh, Kai! How could you?"

"What? No… Max… Takao… Kai didn't rape me!"

"Then why had he his arms around you? Hm?"

"Um, because he… Eh" Rei tried, how could he ever say Kai had kissed him? Just of thinking of it made him blush.

"I only kissed him" Kai said

"WHAT?" Takao burst out

"Kai, do you know you just stole Rei very first kiss?" Max asked. Rei could feel the anger in his chest, he told Max that in faith that he wouldn't tell anyone.

"Shut up! Both of you! I can take care of myself, for God's sake, I'm even older then you two!" Rei screamed "Out of my room now! You can make your own dinner!"

Takao and Max muttered 'sorry' and 'we'll talk about this later' and disappeared out from the door. Rei turned to Kai

"When I say; out of my room, I mean all of you!"

"Try to make me, this is my room too, you know." Kai said with a grin "Now, where was we?" Kai put his arm around Rei's waist pulling him closer. Only this time Rei succeed to crawl out from Kai's grip. "Stop it!"

"Aww, but Kitten"

"Don't call me that! I'm taking a shower" before Kai could answer anything Rei said quickly "And, I'm locking the door!"

Kai looked disappointed, like his biggest dream had been crossed. Rei didn't know why, but he absolutely didn't want to know what that 'dream' had been about, he could already feel it and he wasn't pleased with that feeling.

* * *

Rei walked in the shower, letting the warm drops fall on his tan skin. He could finally relax, he was still not sure if he was awake or still asleep. This day had felt like a dream, a horrible nightmare.

Even though. Rei placed his fingertips on his lips, he really had enjoyed that kiss, and he had never felt anything like that! Like he was going to melt in Kai's arms, and he wondered if Kai though Rei was a good kisser…

Rei regretted with all his heart that he had turned Kai down before.

_TBC..._

* * *

I maybe wont cointine for awhile, 'casue I'm going to my cousins, but I maybe can find a computer down there. We will see...

Tata


End file.
